charmedgenerationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Parker Halliwell Turner
Full Name Parker Charlotte Halliwell Turner Family Parents Mother: Phoebe Halliwell Father: Cole Turner Siblings Lucas Halliwell Turner Prudence Halliwell Turner Peyton Halliwell Turner Significant Other(s) *Heath Wright (Dating 2023-2024; Fiance- 2024-2025) {Deseased} Hexed Ones/Power of Nine The Hexed Ones are cousins of nine witches who descend from the Warren line of witches. They are the offspring of the most powerful witches ever to walk the Earth (The Charmed Ones). They are dedicated to protecting innocents and ridding the world of evil. Each Hexed One has one specific power inherited from their ancestor, Melinda Warren; one has the power to move things with her mind, one can freeze time, and one can see into the past, present, and future and they have many others of their parents and other Warren powers. The magical bond between these cousins is known as The Power of Nine, and is said to be the second strongest form of magic in the world. It is represented by the ancient symbol called the Pentagram. Powers Basic Powers *Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. Phoebe is considered the best spell writer of all four sisters. *Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. *Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools Active Witch Powers *Telekinesis Shimmering: the ability to teleport objects/beings by a shimmer. It is done but calling on an object. This power is a hybrid power for a demon witch. *Astral Projection: the ability to project one's consciousness into an astral form outside the body. *Invisibility: the power to make oneself unable to be seen, or transparent. *Divination: the practice of predicting the future, usually of an individual, through mystical or supernatural means and often for commercial gain . Parker can open a portal in mid air and speak into it and sees what it is she is looking for. *Electrokinesis: the ability which allows the user to generate and control electricity and lightning. Active Demonic Powers *Energy Balls: The ability to throw spheres of energy that resemble electrical discharges. *Shimmering: The ability to teleport through a "shimmer", a demonic form of teleportation. *Apportation: The ability to teleport objects. *Shapeshifting: (limited) The ability to alter one's physical shape. *Illusion Casting: The ability to cast illusions. *Advanced Telekinesis: An advanced form of Telekinesis. It allows the user to move very large objects and create a powerful burst of sheer telekinetic energy. *Conjuration: The ability to instantly create matter from nothing. *Fireballs: The ability to generate balls of fire. *Force Field: The ability to control a shield of great amount of concentrated force. *Mind Control: The ability to manipulate the minds of others. *Portal Creation: The ability to open portals to parallel worlds, dimensions, or planes. *Pyrokinesis: An elemental power that allows a being to control fire. *Summoning: The ability to conjure a being into the user's vicinity. *Technopathy: The ability to control technology. *Transformation: The ability to manipulate reality and transform organic and non-organic objects. *Transmogrification: The ability that allows the user to alter their form into inanimate objects. Photos of Parker Halliwell Turner 300px-Alyssamilanoalilarabellll4.jpg|Parker & Phoebe BillieAndPhoebe'sKids.jpg|Parker, Billie & Prue dttzrdhcuv.png|Phoebe & Parker in the Future frrtyugfs.png|Parker shimmering to the Book Of Shadows 18.png|Parker and her younger sister Peyton tumblr_n7g92tLafJ1tevy9wo1_500.png|Marisa and Parker tumblr_m4rf1jmfgY1rnoaxco1_400.png|Dale & Parker tumblr_m6g1juAMlm1qmmbec.jpg|Parker and Melinda 2015-06-25 18.11.55.png|Parker in her demonic form 2015-09-26 17.04.23.png|Peyton, Prudence & Parker Tumblr nvktn6tgS61slb3v6o1 500.png|Prudence & Parker Category:Warren Witch Category:Demon-Witch Category:Demon Category:Telekinesis Shimmering Category:Astral Projection Category:Divination Category:Invisability Category:Elektrokinesis Category:Conjuration Category:Electrokinesis